The present disclosure relates generally to the field of application performance, and more specifically to monitoring the impact workload and physical storage have on an application.
A user may want to determine the maximum workload an application may be able to handle before the input/output (I/O) requests that the physical storage may be able to handle impede the performance of the application. The application may send too many I/O requests to the physical storage, which may result with the physical storage processing the I/O requests in an unacceptable amount of time. The processing of I/O requests may be at the detriment of the application by causing the application to function improperly.